Child of Love
by Linkie
Summary: Shelby is Peter and Sophie's daughter. They are still taking charge of Horizon and all the other cliffhangers are there too. Shelby is living with her grandparents and only sees her parents during the summer holiday. But usually that's them who are coming


**CHILD OF LOVE**

_Disclaimer:_ Okay, this is a new story…I don't own anything of the TV show Higher Ground, nor the fabulous actors or anything…I only own Sandy, Danny and all the characters you don't recognize from the show…

Here's the _topic_… Shelby is Peter and Sophie's daughter. They are still taking charge of Horizon and all the other cliffhangers are there too. Shelby is living with her grand-parents and only sees her parents during the summer holiday. But usually that's them who are coming so she basically never saw Horizon or its inhabitants…except one…

_Author's note_: This is a one chapter's story. But I have an excuse! It's very long! I'm sorry about my updates being longer and becoming less frequent…I began writing the chap 7 of Holiday, it should be up in a few…since I'm on holiday from tomorrow night...yahoo! A whole week away from the university!

Rating: **T** just for safety…

About _Sandy_: She's a lot like Shelby's character in the show…she has the same past and has a temper too. It's like the same girl, except she's not really her…you'll see what I mean. Scott and her are together, and in love. Since he came back for the morp, they're closer than before.

* * *

_Child of Love_

Seventeen year old Shelby Merrick looked through the window of her grand-father's old car only to see a pretty nice campus. She yawned and stretched out her arms, revealing her tan belly to him. "Hey grand-pa, are we there yet?" She asked with a small smile. Believe it or not, she missed her folks a lot, even if she would never admit it out loud in front of her grand-parents who were doing their best to satisfy her slightest desires. She was like their princess back home. Her parents weren't that admiring or treating like a goddess. But she liked it that way; she didn't have to be always presentable and perfect for them.

"Yes Baby, I'm parking the car and you'll see daddy and mommy." He said looking at her through the driving mirror with a bitter smile. He didn't really want to leave her there with two irresponsible parents she didn't know that much.

"I'll be fine pappy, don't worry. And if something doesn't turn right, I call you immediately." She reassured him, sending him her best smile. She waited until he stopped the car and rushed out excited, not even closing the door. John smiled at the sight of his grand-daughter running like a little girl and closed the car doors with a sigh. The next two months were going to be difficult for his wife and him. Shelby's heart suddenly stopped. Just a few feet away, were standing her two parents, smiling proudly at her. She walked shyly towards them and wrapped her arms around them both, finally letting the tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, god, you grew up so much!" Sophie exclaimed with happy tears. She couldn't believe her daughter was almost her weight! "Daddy!" She exclaimed with a squeal as John joined the reunion. "Where's mommy?" She asked with a frown as she noticed her mother wasn't there, too. She hoped nothing had happened to her.

"She's at home. And don't worry, she's perfectly fine. She just had some…things to take care of." John explained quickly evasively. The whole family hugged again, and then Peter and Sophie led their visitors to the lodge where a lot of students were chatting.

"Juliet, please?" Peter asked her as he noticed she was too close to Auggie and was doing nothing special. The girl looked up at her principal and got up on her feet quickly as he approached her with the visitor.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Could you show Shelby the dorm, please?" He asked a little too nicely seeing the look his eyes were showing a few seconds before.

"You didn't tell us we were having a newbie." She said with a frown.

"She isn't a newbie, Jules." Peter declared with a gentle smile.

"Okay…follow me then." Juliet said addressing to Shelby. Shelby nodded and took her bag from her father's hand, and then followed the brunette outside. Juliet walked quietly until she couldn't contain herself anymore. "So…what are you doing here at Horizon if you're not a newbie?"

"Well, I'm visiting my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Yes, Peter and Sophie."

"What? They're your parents? I didn't even know that they were together!"

"Oh, maybe it's a secret, I don't know…"

"But, how old are you?"

"Just seventeen."

"Whoa! But how old are they then?"

"Uh, Peter is thirty five and Sophie is thirty four, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"No, I mean, you aren't sure?"

"No, I don't know them that much…they gave me up at my grand-parents as soon as I was born."

"Oh, that's sad. That's why you're calling them by their names."

"Yeah. I don't feel close enough to call them daddy and mommy." Juliet nodded understanding and opened the door. They entered the dorm and Juliet showed her a vacant bed. Shelby smiled nicely at her and dropped her bag onto the floor.

"You'll see; the girls here aren't that bad. Except Sandy, she's mean with everyone except with her boyfriend and her bestfriend."

"Okay, thanks. So, uh, what are you doing here all day?"

"Uh, going to class, doing chores, doing sports, and going to group."

"Isn't it boring?"

"Oh, you'll get used of it quickly."

"By the way what's group?"

"Uh, a daily sharing of thoughts."

"Care to explain?" Shelby asked interested.

"Well, we have to open up to the others. Like saying how we feel, why we feel that way, you see?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's like a therapy?"

"Yeah, sort of." Juliet said with a small smile. She sat down onto her bed and looked as Shelby opened her bag and put her clothes in piles on her bed. "You have nice clothes."

"Thanks."

"But I don't know if Peter will allow you to wear some of them." She said pointing to a short skirt.

"Why not?"

"We have a dressing code."

"You are kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious!"

"And I thought they were cooler than grand-pa and grand-ma."

"Oh, we'll see what he says…"

"Okay. Do you think I have the time for a shower before dinner?" Shelby asked glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, if you hurry."

"Okay." Shelby smiled at her and took her things to the bathroom.

"Hey, Shelby? Can I try some clothes of yours while you're showering?"

"Sure, just don't damage them! They cost me a lot!"

"Promised." Juliet answered with a big smile.

* * *

"Hey you!" Sandy said walking towards Scott as he was sitting alone on a bench. He turned to look at his girlfriend, and smiled back at her.

"Hey! Where were you? I'm waiting for quite a moment!" He exclaimed, mocking indignantly.

"I know; sorry. Peter and Sophie's daughter just showed up and guess who her buddy is already?" Scott shrugged not really interested and Sandy sent him a small sarcastic smile. "Juliet, of course."

"I didn't even know they had a daughter." Scott said a bit surprised. He was there since almost one year and had never heard of this.

"Yeah, and Juliet's already acting like they're best friend of the world." Sandy added with a smirk. "I don't like her already."

"Sand…; please be nice. You promised me, remember?"

"Okay, okay!"

"How is she?" Scott asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" She responded a bit jealous. And saying he hadn't even seen her yet!

"Just wanna know." Scott answered shrugging his shoulders. Sandy smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well, she looks just like a princess Barbie. Blonde, beautiful, thin and smiley."

"Oh…did you know Peter and Soph had a daughter?"

"No…but the thing I'm wondering is when they had her."

"Why? How old is she?"

"Our age."

"Really! But they don't seem that old. How can it be possible?"

"They apparently had her early. That's why they gave her to their parents." Scott nodded and decided to change the subject.

"Talking about parents, my dad called this morning."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"That he wouldn't receive me during the holiday. I have to stay here." He said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey!" She took his hand in hers and brought herself closer to him. "I'm sorry things aren't any better with him…why don't you call your mother? Maybe she'll like to see you?"

"No…I don't want to be a weight for her. I prefer staying here finally. With you and the others."

"You sure?" Scott nodded with a smile and leaned down to give her a sweet lingering kiss. They finally broke it off when they heard a sound coming from behind. Scott turned his head to look behind and was reassured when he saw no one was there with them but the wind.

"You know I love you?" He asked turning back to her and looking at her into the eyes.

"Oh, really? You do?"

"You know it."

"I'm not sure…maybe if you were more convincing." She whispered leaning closer to his face. He put his arms on her back, bringing her closer to his chest. They kissed again and passionately kissed until the amount of air became vital. "I love you too Scott."

"Yes, I know. Come on, it's almost diner time and I want to see how this girl is looking." Scott said standing up and offering her his hand.

"You won't be disappointed!"

"Please be cool."

"I'll do my best." She laced her fingers with his and led him back to the campus. When they entered the dining room, all the cliffhangers were already there.

"Hey lovebirds! Had fun?" Daisy asked sarcastically as she handed her a plate of vegetables. Sandy smirked at her best friend and looked inside the plate disgusted.

"What's that?"

"I don't know but it doesn't seem to be anything good for me." Scott answered smiling a bit.

"Look, that's her." Sandy said quietly showing him a pretty blonde who was eating with Peter, Sophie and an elder.

"That's her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shelby…" Scott muttered softly.

"What? Who's that?"

"That's her name. Damn it!" Scott left his tray next to the others and walked towards the table. "Shelb? That's you?" He asked quietly from behind. Shelby frowned startled: she knew the owner of this voice. She would have recognized it between thousand ones. She turned around slowly and looked up at her interlocutor to see if her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"Scott? Oh god!" She exclaimed immediately getting up and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it's you!" She whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, sighing in relief. Peter got up to break them apart.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, he's been my best friend since we're four! I lost trace of him a year ago and his father wouldn't tell me anything. I missed you so much!" Shelby said happily, being carefully not to tell her father about the rest of the story.

"Me, too." Scott responded smiling big. Sandy jealously glared at the little reunion and walked towards her boyfriend. She took his hand in hers and gave Shelby a forced smile.

"Hi! I'm Sandy, Scott's girlfriend." She introduced herself noticing Scott wasn't about to do it.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Shelby said with a small smile. She had noticed the glare Sandy had sent her but tried to ignore it. She wasn't here to make herself enemies.

"Yeah, you too. Scott, honey, you come eating with us, because I am starving!" Scott looked back and forth at his girlfriend and then at his newfound bestfriend, not knowing how to react.

"Uh, I'd like to do some catching up with Shel; it's been a long time since we last talked. I'll see you later?" Scott tried carefully, knowing he would have a lot to explain to her soon or later.

"We'll see if I'm in the mood then!" She snapped storming out of the dining room pretty mad. Juliet contained a laugh as she watched her leave and received a glare from Daisy.

"Wow! What a temper." Shelby exclaimed once the girl was out of view.

"Yeah, but she's great when you know her…and she has a deep hurting past."

"Just like you, uh?"

"Shel, please not here." Scott said noticing three pairs of eyes, looking at them expectantly.

"Sorry. Peter, can I go eat with Scott?"

"Shelby, your grand-father is leaving tomorrow. You could at least eat with us tonight." Sophie said firmly, glaring at Scott.

"Okay…but Scott can eat with us, right?"

"Sure, as long as it's fine with him." Peter said before Sophie protest. He knew she was suspicious of Scott and had some difficulties forgetting the kiss he had stole from her a while ago. Scott nodded and went searching for his tray at the cliffhangers table, receiving a narrow of eyes from Daisy. When he came back, Shelby made room for him to sit next to her.

"So…tell us. Where did you two meet?" Peter asked interested.

"Kindergarten. Grand-ma used to bring me there when I was little. And since the first time we saw each other, we've been inseparable. Grand-pa, you remember Scott, don't you?"

"Yeah, how could I forget him? Only, he was a bit shorter back there. You've grown up into a handsome young man, let me tell you."

"Thanks, John." Scott said blushing a bit as Shelby nudged his side smiling.

"Peter, what's this?" Shelby asked her father, glaring at her plate disgusted.

"They say they're vegetables." Scott answered with a smirk. "Actually, it rather looks like-" Before he could go any further, Sophie stopped him.

"Scott, we really don't want to know."

"Sorry Soph." Scott said shyly, a bit intimidated.

"Sophie, why are you so cold with him?" Shelby asked mad at her mother. She was only there for a few hours and already something wasn't pleasing her.

"Shelby, I am not cold. Scott is a student here and I am his counselor, that's all. "

"Yes, you are! Why does it seem you don't want to welcome him? He's my best friend for god's sake! You could at least do an effort!" Shelby got up from the table mad and Peter took her arm.

"Sit and calm down Shelby." He ordered firmly. Shelby looked down at her father, and jerked her arm away from his grab.

"Let me go! And call me back when the bitch's gone!"

"Shelby!" Her grand-father yelled surprised by her language. Shelby just shook her head and left the dining room not knowing where to go. Scott, who didn't know what to do, followed her outside.

"Shel, wait please!"

"You didn't have to follow me."

"I know…but what was I supposed to do? Stay there with your folks? Thanks but no thanks."

"Why does she always act like that?"

"Who?"

"Sophie."

"This is my entire fault if she hates me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't be mad, I didn't know she was your mother and all…"

"What did you do again?"

"I kissed her because she reminded me a lot of you."

"Oh…"

"I am sorry Shel. I just missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, cowboy."

"So, how is…?" He asked finally coming to the subject that really interested him.

"Danny. It's a boy."

"A boy…I like Danny as a name."

"Yeah, I called him after your middle name. And he's doing fine…but I know he misses you too. He looks so much like you now…I went to your father to ask him where you could have been gone, soon after you disappeared. He told me you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I didn't believe it one second."

"The bastard! I swear to God…he's going to pay." Scott swore under his breath mad at his genitor.

"Scott, calm down. The most important is that our son is fine, no?" She said softly, taking a hold of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's alright. Are your parents aware of the situation?"

"No, I didn't tell them and I made my grand-parents promise not to reveal anything, too."

"I didn't tell the people here too. Not even Sandy."

"Thankfully no. I think that if she had known, she would have beaten me up."

"She is cool when you know her, I swear."

"Does she know about Elaine?"

"Yeah, I told her everything except our little secret."

"When do you think your father is going to let you leave this school?"

"He already proposed me to leave it two weeks ago."

"That's great! When are you leaving then?"

"Shel…I said no." He said dropping his head, ashamed.

"What? Why that?"

"Because he still doesn't believe me…" He whispered with great pain.

"What? How can he?" She asked indignant with his father's choice. "How can he believe that skank over you?"

"I really don't know Shel…I guess it's life."

"But Scott, you have to fight! You can't stay here! Danny needs you, and I need you too."

"Look Shel…I just can't leave now. Things changed, and I fell in love. I can't just abandon Sandy."

"Oh, I see. It is all about that skank!"

"Shel! Don't talk about her that way! She's been here for me when no one else was. I owe her my life."

"I don't care Scott! Danny's your child! I can understand the fact you are in love with someone and don't want to leave her. But Danny, you can't let him without a father."

"Shel…can you tell me what's going to happen then? I didn't even acknowledge him!"

"But we can change that! All you need to do is coming back home with me!"

"And what about Sandy?"

"Sandy's old enough to take care of herself. And she could visit if she really needs you. Danny needs his father Scott. He's still too young to tell but I can see the emptiness in his eyes."

"Okay, I'll think about it. But I need to tell people before. They have to know or they won't understand."

"Okay then. We'll tell them tomorrow."

"No, we'll tell them tonight at group. I can't lie anymore to Sandy, not with you here."

"Whatever. But at your place I'd tell her before telling the others."

"Well at your place I'd tell my parents. That'll be quite a shock for them, too." He retorted with a small smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They'll try to dissuade me from going back home with you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. I won't let them decide of my life. They weren't there for a good part anyway. They don't have to intervene."

"Do…do you have any pictures of Danny? I…I'd like to see him." Scott stuttered, nervous as the idea of seeing his son in pictures for the first time of his life.

"Yeah, I have one in my purse. I'll show you, come on." She proposed, leading him to the dorms.

"Boys are not allowed in girls dorms."

"Come on Scott, when did you become that respectful of rules?"

"Since I don't have any other choice here…" He muttered following her inside discreetly. She directly went to her bed and took her bag from under her bed. She searched for her purse inside and finally found it in a back pocket. Scott approached her and sat down onto the bed beside her.

"Look, that's our child. Doesn't he look beautiful?" Shelby asked quietly, still marveled by the beauty she had given birth to. Scott glanced at the picture overwhelmed by a thousand feelings and took it in his hand as Shelby handed it to him. Scott looked at the tiny seven months baby. He had blue eyes and blond hair, just like both his parents.

"Danny…" He whispered as tears began to flow out of his eyes. Shelby's hand reaches over to his face and wiped the tears slowly. "How…how was the delivery? Did your grandparents take their video like they said they would?"

"Yeah, they did at first but things got complicated and they were forced to leave the room."

"What happened?"

"They had to do a Caesarian." She said wincing, remembering the painful feeling she had felt after she had woken up. Scott looked at her feeling pain for her. Maybe if he had been there with her…"Look, I have a scar." She said showing him her stomach. Scott slowly passed a hand on it and quickly retired it.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore. I suffered a lot just after the delivery but now…I don't feel anything."

"Good. Did you breastfeed him?"

"Yeah." She said giving a little laugh. "If you had seen me at the end and after the pregnancy, they were sooo big!"

"Oh yeah?" He smiled seductively at her comment and she showed him a bit.

"Um, um. I kinda liked them this way."

"You don't need to have complex on your chest. It's perfect."

"Thanks." She said smiling and followed his gaze as he looked back at the picture of Danny. "You can keep it with you if you want? I have tons of him."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, you don't know how much I'm grateful!" He said hugging her tightly. They lied onto the bed in each other's arms for a quiet moment until someone entered the room.

"What's happening in here?" Sandy asked as she stood next to the door, an angry look on her face. Scott stood up immediately and walked towards her.

"It's not what you think it is Sand."

"Yeah, I'm sure it isn't. First this girl comes and I never heard of her. Second I found you two together in the dorm almost crying in each other's arms. Who is she Scott?"

"I think I should let you two alone." Shelby stated, getting up and making her way outside.

"Wait!" Sandy said, grabbing her arm. "I think you should stay. Maybe you'll tell me the truth then. Not like all the lies he said to me about love."

"He wasn't lying. He loves you, you can see it. I'm sorry; I wouldn't have come if I had known he had been here."

"You didn't know he was there!"

"Shelby's my best friend Sand." Scott began, noticing the tension between the two girls. "I know her since we're children. We were both living in San Francisco. She, at her grand-parents house and me with my dad and the skank. One night, we went to a party. It was 16 months ago to be perfectly exact. We came back home both smashed out of our minds and had sex together. We found out soon after that she was pregnant. We decided to keep the child and not tell anyone. But her grand-mother found out and decided to help us. She called my father to break the news to him. He decided this child would destroy my life and that it was urgent for me to leave this environment. So he brought me here, at Horizon."

"You…you have a child and you never told me!"

"Look Sandy. I tried to forget this part of my life and move on."

"I guess you never tried to contact her after then?" She said with reproaches. She couldn't blame Shelby, but Scott, that was another story…

"Hey, don't blame me for what happened, okay!"

"I can't believe you still keep things away from me. You ostensibly had told me everything of your life!"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Shelby wants me to leave with her."

"I understand your act Shelby. And I want you to know I'm okay with it."

"Thanks. That means a lot for me. You could always come visit us?"

"I can't believe it! My girlfriend and best friend are getting along! Am I dreaming?"

"Shut up Scott." Sandy said with a smirk. "Well, maybe I should go. I have a lot of chores today by your fault." Scott smirked at her. They had been caught last night at the docks but Roger had only seen her and couldn't find the proof Scott had been there too. And of course, she hadn't denounced him.

"Uh, Sandy, one more thing please? Don't tell anyone about it, my parents don't know anything."

"They don't know anything?" Shelby shook her head. "When was the last time they visited you?"

"Two years. They didn't come last year because they had a summer camp. And I didn't want to come here because they would have guessed."

"Okay, I won't tell, you can count on me."

"Thanks."

* * *

"I think we should go too. We have group soon." Scott said after a while. Shelby and he had been talking about their son and their future for a moment now. Scott stood up anxious and held out his hand at Shelby. They squeezed each other's hand and Scott opened the door. "Come on, it's that way." 

"Where are the boys' dorms?"

"Just there, upstairs." He said showing her with his finger. "And here is the equipment room." He continued as they reached the stairs. "And behind the dorms, are the docks and field."

"The campus is real nice. I'd like living here."

"Yeah, everything is fine except the food. You'll see; it's pretty bad."

"Oh, come on…there were times when you could eat anything! What happened to the strong guy who tasted every menu I did?" She said with a small smile, reminding him a great time when the skank wasn't even with his father. Before they both lost their innocence…

"Oh, but your food was way better than Peter's."

"I guess you were lucky then?"

"Oh, yeah, I was."

"I'm glad I found you back Scott." She said squeezing his hand.

"I am too. Come on, it's here." They both entered as everyone was already here. Scott dropped Shelby's hand and sat next to Sandy on the couch and motioned for Shelby to sit beside him, on the arm.

"Well, Shelby, are you sure you want to participate?" Sophie said with a frown. Visitors were always reluctant at doing this…understandable when they knew what they were supposed to do.

"Yes Sophie, I'm positive." Shelby answered with a convinced nod.

"Okay, we're beginning by 'when you…' Juliet, you start please?"

"When you smile at me, I have no other choice but to smile back. Auggie."

"When you tell me you're here for me, I tell you I love you. Sandy?" Porto Rican Auggie, smiled at his girlfriend and sent the stick at the brown haired girl.

"When you say to me everything is going to be fine between us, I know you're lying. Scott." She said with a small glare. Even if she was okay to see him leave her again, she couldn't help but feel angry at him.

"When you told me about him, I couldn't wait to meet him. Shel?" Scott said, and when telling 'him', he thought about Danny, of course.

"When you say you know me, you know that's not true. Um…the Goth." Shelby said biting her lip. She just couldn't remember the girl name and Juliet had told her she was a Goth. She just hoped she hadn't offended her.

"My name's Daisy, Barbie. When you told me nothing interesting was going to happen today, I told you how wrong you were. Ezra?" She said with a satisfied smile to Ezra.

"When I saw her this afternoon, I knew she would cause problems. David?" He said glaring at Shelby. He didn't know what she had done, but was sure she was responsible of Sandy's sadness. Even if he wasn't really friends with the girl, he couldn't help but feel attached to her. He had seen her during all moments, he had seen her 'weakness', as she called it, when she had saved Gracie.

"When I saw your butt, all I wanted was to touch it." He said sending a wink at Shelby. She just shook her head smiling at the boy. She thought he was funny and couldn't help but notice Daisy's glare as she returned the wink to laugh.

"David!" Sophie said strongly. "Woods, for two weeks. Now try again."

"Okay. When you hurt me, I wanna hurt you worse." He said and this time, no one said anything, knowing his stupid jokes were only to hide a great pain he had inside.

"Thanks everybody. Now could someone tell me who's addressed each sentence?"

"Me. That's quite simple. Queenie talked about Auggie and vice-versa. I talked to Scott. Scott talked to Shelby about someone else. Shelby talked to you Sophie. Daisy probably talked to Ezra. Ezra talked about Shelby and David about Shelby first and then about his father."

"Thank you Sandy. Does someone have something to add before I dismiss group?"

"Yeah, Scott and I." Shelby said getting up and pulling Scott up by the hand. "We have something really important to tell everyone."

"Okay…what is it?"

"We need to tell it in front of Peter too." Scott said with hesitate worry.

"I'm going!" Auggie proposed getting up and almost running outside. Scott looked over at Shelby who looked more nervous than ever.

"Don't worry…I'm here Shel. Nothing will keep us away from him now." Scott whispered those comforting words into her ear.

"Thank you."

"Well, well, what's up? Auggie told me someone requested me?" Peter said lightly smiling as he entered the lodge. Everyone turned to look at him, except his daughter and Scott.

"Yeah Peter. Sit down please First we need you to promise us you won't yell." Shelby said quietly, squeezing Scott's hand for comfort. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and went to sit next to Sandy. He nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We're listening." Peter said, glancing at them curiously.

"Well, everybody knows Shel is my best friend?" They all nodded. "We know each other for years and she's like a sister for me. About a year and a half ago, we found out she was…we went to that party and…"

"What Scott's trying to tell is that I got pregnant with his child and that I had it. We're the parents of a baby boy of seven months. And Scott decided to leave horizon to help me raising our baby. That's all." Peter stood up confused.

"You had a child and you never told us?" Peter asked his daughter.

"I am sorry but no. I had others priorities." She said strongly, not being intimidated by his dark glare. Scott, however, was beginning to feel worry when Peter approached them both. Was he going to hurt him, or what?

"Scott, is your dad aware of the situation?" Sophie asked calmer than Peter.

"He knew Shel was pregnant with my child. That's why he sent me here. Shel and I were supposed to raise him together at her grandparents but he had to ruin everything…" He said bitterly, shaking his head furiously.

"Where is the child now?" Peter asked, taking his wife's hand in comfort as he saw she wasn't feeling very good.

"With grand-mother. She's like a second mother for Danny."

"Are you realizing what you're just telling us?" Sophie said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we are. And we'll be leaving tomorrow with grand-pa."

"You can't leave like that!" Peter protested, glaring at his daughter Scott angrily.

"Why not? I found back the only person who counts for me except my child and my grand-parents. Why should I stay when I already miss him and when Scott's dying to see him?"

"We're your parents Shelby." Sophie said with authority. "And we won't let you ruin both your lives."

"Yeah, well, you gave up the privilege of giving me orders long time ago!" Shelby said storming out of the room for the second time the same day. Sandy followed her outside and caught up with her.

"Shelby?" Shelby turned around and waited for her.

"Why are you following me?" Shelby said still angry and hurt by her mother's last statement. How could she even think Danny would ruin her life when he had been the best thing that had ever happened to her? He was the reason Scott had wanted to stop taking drugs before his father made him leave violently.

"Uh, I need to talk to you, it's about Scott." Sandy said a bit unsure of how to bring her the news.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shelby said, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve. They both sat onto the bench and looked up at the sky at the same time.

"Well, he's still weak and needs caring people around him. I don't know if he told you everything about his life before…" She trailed off, not wanting to reveal things Shelby might not know.

"You mean about Elaine? Yeah, I knew."

"And you didn't tell anything?" Sandy said surprised. If she knew, then why?

"I had promised him not to. I couldn't break it."

"Yeah, right…Thankfully I'm not that stupid and did it. He would be dead if I hadn't. Maybe if you had he wouldn't even be here."

"His father sent him because he was taking drugs, okay? Did you come here to sermon me?" Shelby said exasperated.

"No, sorry. I went here to tell you to watch Scott over closely. Horizon is like a cocoon. Once you're out, life is totally different. And I won't be here and…"

"You worry too much. Anyways, you're going to come seeing us? Aren't you?"

"I don't know if I'll be strong enough Shelby. But I'd like to have a number, just in case."

"Are you gonna break up with him?"

"I don't think he would take it well. I won't tell him anything at all. And no promises."

"Okay." Shelby said nodding a little. She understood Sandy's act but hoped deep inside she would reconsider everything. Scott seemed to be really attached to her and she didn't want to see him suffer. Or making her or Danny feel responsible about it.

"Good." Sandy whispered with a sad smile. "I think we should head back inside and finish group."

"I'm following you." Shelby said with a smile, and they both headed back to the lodge. As soon as they entered, Sophie came rushing into Shelby's arms.

"I'm sorry Shelby, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, mom." Shelby said awkwardly stroking her mother's back.

"We're okay to let you go with Scott." Peter said wrapping an arm around his daughter's back. "But we need to know how you two are going to live."

"At grandma and grandpa's house, like first planned."

"What about school?"

"Don't worry about it, they won't let us stop anyways. But what are you going to tell Scott's dad?"

"I'm going to call mom. She already knows that I'm a father."

"You told your mother?" Sophie said surprised.

"Yeah, when she came here, we talked about everything…I just couldn't keep it from her. She is a great listener and I knew I could trust her. I'm sure she's going to accept."

"Great." Shelby said happily smiling. Scott returned her smile and went to hug her.

"Well, I think group is finished. You have twenty minutes before lights out." Peter announced with a laugh as he looked at the Cliffhangers who were still hanging there in the lodge to have more info. Curiosity will kill them, one day. Especially Juliet.

"Sandy, can we meet tonight?" Scott asked as soon as she was about to leave the room with the other girls. Sandy shrugged unsure…she knew what he was going to tell her…it wasn't the first time they were saying goodbye to each other. But she knew this time would be different.

"Sure, meet me at the docks at one." She said pretty coldly.

"Okay, goodnight." Scott said with a frown and ran to join the other guys who were already heading back to the dorms.

"Yeah, you too." Sandy sighed into the cold air watching the love of her life leave her, again.

* * *

The two of them were silently sitting on their bench, softly breathing. Scott was trying to find the right words to tell her but he knew there were none. 

"Sandy, it's going to be different this time; we know our feelings for each other are real. I wanna try to make up a distant relationship." He explained quietly, rubbing her back gently.

"Scott, you know this will be very difficult for us, especially for you…once outside, you'll notice everything is different and you'll find someone else better."

"You know that's not true Sand. I love you."

"I love you too, you know that. Scott, think clearly please."

"I am. In one year, you'll be leaving Horizon. We could move in together and I'll have shared custody. Please, just think about it…us, together with our child."

"Scott, have you forgotten Shelby? Danny's not mine."

"But it'll be like it!"

"Look, I'm okay to keep contact with you. I think you should be happy about it. After all, you lied to me for a year."

"I am sorry. Sandy, I love you."

"I know. But love's not enough sometimes Scott."

"It will be this time." He finally said, putting an end to the discussion. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and linger as he knew it was going to be their last kiss for a while.

* * *

Three Months Later. 

"Sandy called this morning while you were at the park with Danny. She wanted to tell you something important." Shelby said as soon as Scott entered the small room, Danny in his arms. He put back his son in his crib and went to kiss Shelby's cheek.

"Good afternoon mommy!" He greeted her happily. He had spent a good time with his son…it was like he had always knew him.

"Hi. Call her back because she said she had major news." She pressed him, as she was afraid of forgetting something after.

"I'll do it tonight. But right now I have others projects." He said grinning like a little child at his son who was watching him with a smirk. He walked back to the crib and took the baby in his arms, kissing his head. He went to sit on the sofa next to Shelby and began playing with him. Shelby looked up at her two men amused.

"What did you eat at lunch?"

"Uh, hamburgers, we went outside. We had two hours before biology class."

"Grandmother bought a Chinese plat for tonight. Are you staying here to diner or do you have football practice?" She asked with a small smile. She had heard telling her that the coach wasn't there one day but just couldn't remember if it was this night or next week.

"No, the coach isn't free tonight. What are you doing?" He said leaning a bit towards her to look over at her paper.

"Math. I have three exercises and I don't understand anything. Think you could help?"

"You know me, always managing to find solutions." Scott said sitting Danny next to them. Danny giggled and began climbing his mother's body to get her attention.

"God, Danny!" She laughed as he tickled her on the ribs. Danny let out a laugh and smiled sheepishly at his mother.

"You want me to put him back into his crib?" Scott asked laughing at the face his son made.

"No, no, let him…the more he's active the day, the more he's sleeping at night."

"Good argument."

"Uh, uh." She said distractively as she read again the statement of the first exercise. "Look, it says I have to find x and y. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Okay, this is pretty easy. If you take the coordinates of x and input any random number you should be able to have a set of outputs for y, which you can test and see if they are the correct points on the plane."

"Show me please?"

"Sure." Scott took her pencil from her hands and quickly began writing on her sheet. In less than one minute he had found the solution.

"Wow! I didn't know you were so good in math." She said a bit impressed.

"When I was at Horizon, we had to begin everything from the beginning. We worked so hard to be at the same level as the students outside." Scott explained with a smile. He leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. Until his son began asking for attention by pulling at his shirt. He re-opened his eyes and took Danny onto his laps. "Hey little monster, is it soon finished?" Danny looked at him with big eyes, not understanding everything.

"I think he peed in his diaper." Shelby stated, not even looking up from her work. Scott muttered something under his breath and got up to the bathroom with Danny in his arms.

"We don't have any more diapers here!" Scott yelled at Shelby from the bathroom. She heard Danny giggled and sighed to herself. Scott was surely a good father, but he needed to learn more about children.

"Ask grandma, I'm sure she bought some this morning when she went shopping."

"Okay, thanks." Scott looked back at his son and sighed. "You stay here, I'm coming back." He said to Danny who just laughed at him. Scott walked back into the living room. "I left Danny alone in the bathroom, watch him over."

"K." Scott watched as Shelby got up and went to see their son. He smiled to himself and went downstairs to the kitchen. He knocked softly and entered the room shyly.

"Denise, sorry to interrupt you, but I need to know where you put the diapers you bought this morning." Denise looked up at him with a warm smile.

"Did you look in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"Okay, maybe I forgot them into the car." She threw him her car keys and let him go see if the diapers were there. He went to the garage and looked through the window to see if the diapers were there or not. He found them at once and quickly opened the passenger door then closed back the car. On his way back, he passed by the kitchen and told Denise he had found them. "I found them. They had slid under the passenger seat."

"Good…now go change your son…" He nodded and handed her the keys, kissing her cheek softly in thank. She was like a grandmother for him as well.

Then, he quickly ran upstairs and went to the bathroom out of breath.

"Guess where I found that?" Scott asked Shelby, showing her the bag of diapers proudly.

"Don't know where?" She asked shrugging, not really interested

"In your grandmother's car."

"Um…" She said distractively. That's when Scott noticed she was only wearing a shirt, his shirt. She was bathing Danny and probably didn't want to ruin her clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asks even if he knew what she was doing. Danny looked up at his father's face and threw him water, giggling. Scott smiled a bit and took a step back.

"Oh, I decided to give him a bath, to make him wait." She explained softly rubbing her son's back. "Besides, he was completely dirty from playing in the sand."

"Oh…" Scott only said as he watched her continue washing their son, particularly glancing at her long thin legs and her butt at the same occasion. "You want that I finish washing him to go work or it is okay?"

"No, that's fine, I'll work tonight."

"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna call Sandy now, then."

"K. But don't stay too long, grandpa is waiting for a call." Scott nodded and went to their bedroom to be quiet. He dialed the number of Horizon and waited until someone answers.

* * *

Scott played with his fork but just couldn't swallow something, even if it did smell nice. John, Denise and Shelby were looking at him with concern. "Scott, you're okay?" Shelby finally asked, fed up by the noise of his fork against his dish. Scott didn't even flinch. "Hello to Scott? Are you on acid or what?" She said a bit mad at his behavior. 

"Uh?" He asked looking up confused. He hadn't even heard her question.

"I was asking if you were okay." Shelby said softer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'm not really hungry, I'm sorry Denise. Could I just go lay down upstairs?"

"Of course Scott, go. And if you don't feel better, we'll call a doctor."

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Okay. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight everybody." Scott said with the smallest smile ever. His eyes met Shelby's and she quickly understood he needed to talk to her as soon as possible. She quickly finished eating her plate and excused herself which her grandparents understood. She walked upstairs the quieter she could in order not to wake up her son who was a light sleeper.

She heard a faint tear coming from his bedroom. Shelby sighed knowingly smiling and opened his bedroom door.

"Hey, you aren't sleeping at this hour?" She approached the bed and knelt down in front of him. Her hand reached his face and she gently stroked his cheek. Danny continued to cry and Shelby checked everything out (by everything I mean, if he had peed or something…) "What is it, uh?" Danny looked up at his mother sadly. Shelby stroked his forehead with a finger and began singing softly to him. But Danny put his fingers into her mouth to stop her. That's when she heard someone else crying. That's why Danny was looking sad…he could hear his father's tears. "Oh…look, try to go back to sleep. I'm gonna see what's wrong with Daddy." Shelby bent down and pulled some stands out of his face. She kissed him then got up and walked towards the door. "Goodnight my angel. Sleep well." Shelby turned around and smiled at him in the dark. She closed the door and walked to her bedroom. She had heard right, Scott was crying. She entered the room and found him curling up on the bed, hugging a pillow hard against his chest. She knelt in front of him and began stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"What is it? You didn't say a word during diner and you seem sad. Is that about Sandy?"

"She broke up." He said, wiping his tears away in an angry move.

"What? Why?" Shelby asked a bit confused. She was sure things were going well between the two.

"She said she couldn't act like everything was fine anymore. I'm sure there's more." Scott sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Maybe you should try to call her in a few days and see if there isn't more explanation?" Shelby suggested, sitting next to him on the bed and taking his hand in hers.

"Maybe I do not want to hear of her again?" He said with a harsh tone.

"Scott, don't say things like that…I know you don't mean them." She rubbed his back in comfort but she knew it just wouldn't be enough.

"I just don't know what to do Shel…I thought everything was going great between us. I was planning so many things for our couple after she finished her year at Horizon!"

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked frowning. She pulled her hand away from his and waited his explanations.

"I had planned to move in somewhere nice with her and ask for shared custody for Danny."

"You were planning on living me?"

"I…just drop it Shel…I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Yeah, but I do. You were going to leave me alone?" She insisted, her cold eyes showing her anger.

"No! I just didn't want to spend all my life with a girl I'm not in love with. You could understand that, couldn't you?"

"Oh really?" She said furiously, getting up and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Shel…" He began getting up as well and trying to take a hold of her hand.

"No, leave me alone Scott." She said pulling his hand away, angrily.

"Wait, this isn't like this." He tried again, his eyes supplying her to listen to him. He didn't want to lose her, she was really important to him and he knew he shouldn't have said a thing like this one.

"Just answer me one thing Scott."

"What?"

"Why did you accept coming back here with me if you didn't even want to stay?"

"I…I don't know." He whispered before closing the door behind him. Something was broken from this moment, they both knew it.

* * *

2 Years & 2 Months Later 

"Hey, you're late." Shelby said opening the door at him. She was wearing a ridiculous dotted hat on the head and that made him laugh a bit.

"I know; sorry cutie." Shelby laughed back and let him enter her grandparents' house. She looked behind him as if to search for someone.

"Where's Sandy?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later." Scott said uncomfortably, wiping his hands on his jeans nervously.

"K. Danny's in the kitchen with Kev and my grandparents." She said, closing the door behind him.

"Uh, where do I put his gift?"

"Give it to me; I'll put it on the table." Scott handed her the large package and left to the kitchen.

"Hi everybody." Scott said shyly as he entered the room. Kevin, Shelby's boyfriend went to shake his hand which Scott took eagerly. John did the same and Denise gave him a quick but comforting hug. She had noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"Daddy!" Danny squealed happily, getting up and running towards his father. "Miss you."

"I missed you too, my little guy." Scott responded him with a small sad smile, picking him up and taking him in a tight embrace. "So…how are you feeling today?"

"Good!" Danny said wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "Ke'in play fuball wit me yeterday. Was fun!"

"I'm glad baby."

"Your son's a future champion Scott." Kevin said with a small laugh. Danny giggled, running a hand through his hair shyly. Scott smiled inside, knowing where this habit was coming from. Just as Danny began telling his father about his day, the lights switched off and Shelby appeared with a big cake between her hands, singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Danny, happy birthday to you!" Danny began clasping his hand happily, squealing in his father's arms. Scott let him go and Danny ran towards his mother as she put the cake on the table.

"Lof you mommy!"

"I love you too baby. Come on, sit on my laps." Danny climbed his mother and went to sit on her laps, giggling.

"Come on, make a wish and blow them all!" Scott exclaimed, sitting in front of them at the table. Denise, John and Kevin stayed behind, looking at the three blondes who were laughing. They realized they actually looked like a real family. Danny smiled as his parents and stroked his cheek pensively, trying to find a good wish. Then it hit him! Only one thing could make him really happy. _'I wish Daddy an' Mommy are together with me!'_

* * *

"So, now that we're alone, tell me what happened with Sandy." Shelby asked as she and Scott were washing dishes, that same night. 

"She left me, definitively." Scott announced quietly, leaning against the counter tiredly.

"What?" Shelby said, turning off the water and looking up at him.

"Yeah, she met someone else…and she just couldn't help the fact she was feeling like an intruder when Danny and you were there."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Shelby said nicely. It was really a shame for Scott. He and Sandy had been together since so long and seemed to be so in love…Scott had had difficulties making up with her after their first break up, and now?

"Yeah, me too." They started again to wash the rest of the dishes in complete silence. And once they had finished, Shelby, who didn't know how to react, hugged Scott comfortably. They stayed in an embrace for a few minutes then Scott pulled away, a bit smiling. "Thanks Shel. I don't know how I could live without you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be fine!" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks anyways."

"Yeah, you'll see when you'll get my bill!" Scott let out a small laugh and gave little coughs. "Do you want to drink something?"

"Yeah, give me a bier."

"K."

* * *

"Mommy, why Daddy not here?" Danny asked one night as Shelby was putting him to bed. 

"What do you mean, not here?" Shelby asked with a small smile. She slightly hoped Danny wasn't thinking that Scott and she would be a couple one day…because there was very little hope it would ever happen.

"Home." Danny said as it was evident.

"I don't know baby." Shelby said vaguely, she didn't really know what she should answer. Maybe it would be simple if she talked to Scott about it. Like that, he could explain to Danny his reasons. If there was even one now that Sandy was gone…

"I like that!" Danny explained with a small squeal.

"Me too, I'd love it if it were, me too."

"You read me a story?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes. There were times when Shelby thought she was seeing Scott instead of him...it reminded her of their childhood together...

"No, it's already late. Maybe tomorrow if you're good."

"Okay. Night Mommy." For once, he didn't insist. It was like he knew there wasn't a chance that she would accept his request.

"Night Danny. Sleep well."

"You too." He said with a small yawn.

* * *

Kevin sat next to Shelby and Danny on the floor as they were playing with the electric train Scott had bought him for his birthday. "You remember the other time when we were supposed to go out together and he was babysitting?" Kevin began, his eyes following the train. 

"What?" Shelby turned to look at him and pulled a stand out of her face.

"Well, I came here early and when I asked him where you were, he told me you were taking a bath."

"Come to the point, Kev." Shelby said with no interest and giggled as Danny stopped the train to put his playmobil™ man in a wagon.

"He didn't even let me the time to react that he was already upstairs to see if you were ready. He acts like he lives here Shel. Do you realize that?"

"Look Kev, I know Scott since we're four. You can't expect me to throw him out of my life like this. Especially since he's Danny's father." She said and Danny looked up at her confused as he heard his name.

"Yeah, about that, how did this happen, uh?"

"You know how this happened, we were both wasted."

"Yeah right…"

"What? You don't believe it?"

"Oh, Mommy, look! He like train!" Danny exclaimed, showing the playmobil with his finger.

"Yeah, baby! You should go and see if there are others who want to go in the train." She suggested him and he smiled happily, thinking it was a great idea.

"I go!" Danny got up and left the room almost running.

"Excuse me but allow me to doubt it." Kevin said again once Danny was out of sight. Shelby let out a breath. She was beginning to be mad at him.

"What?"

"Yeah Shel…I wonder if you're not in love with him sometimes…"

"Are-are you serious?" She asked unbelieving what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, you know the answer. I'm with you, aren't I?" She said offended.

"He's alone now…who knows what he may feel about you?"

"I don't understand why you act this way. Things were going great between us…"

"How about the fact he's always here Shel! Every time I come to see you and Danny, he's here!" Kevin finally exploded, letting his jealousy out and becoming redder.

"I know Kev…but I just can't let him right now when he needs me."

"He needs you! That's the understatement of the year!"

"Yeah. And he needs to know that Danny and I are here for him, whatever happens. Moreover, I decided to do a little party for him tomorrow night. Some friends are coming, you should too."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Look, Scott is feeling lonely since Sandy left him…he needs some distraction." She explained and began to realize he may be right about her feelings for Scott.

"You know I can't take it Shel…please."

"If you're not happy about it, just leave. The door's right opened." She said getting up and wiping her moist hands on her jeans. Kevin got up as well and stood in front of her.

"That's really what you want?"

"Yes." She whispered softly as he took a step towards her. "Leave Kev."

"Okay, as you want." Kevin shrugged and turned back to the doorway. "Goodbye Shelby." Shelby let out a sigh as he closed the door. She sat onto the couch and put her head into her hands desperately.

"Mommy? Are you crying?" Danny asked a bit worried. He put his toys on the floor and went to hug his mother. Shelby opened her eyes as soon as she felt little fingers making their way through her hair.

"No, Danny, I'm not." She said, giving him a smile.

"Where is Kevin?"

"He left."

"When he comes back?" He asked innocently, looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"I don't know if he's going to…"

"Oh…did you call daddy for the party?"

"No." Shelby got up and held him for a few seconds and let out a content smile as she watched him smile too. "But I'm going to do so…" Danny giggled as he ran to get her the phone. "Thanks." She said as he handed her the phone. "Do you want to do the number?"

"Yes!" Danny composed the number and handed the phone at his mother. Shelby waited as she heard Scott's answering machine began its message.

"Scott? It's me Shel. I wanted to know if you were okay to come here by tomorrow night. Danny absolutely wants to see you. Call me back asap, please. Bye."

* * *

The little party had been held until late into the following night…most of their friends were asleep or had been gone since a bit. Shelby's grandparents were away in vacation; some of their friends had even fallen asleep on her grandparents' big sofa. Drunk. They were all totally drunk! Maybe the fact that Freddy, one of Scott's bestfriends had gone out to buy some alcohol hadn't been a good idea after all…They were all going to have a big headache tomorrow. But right now, they didn't really care about what the consequences would be. Shelby giggled, leaning against the wall as he began tickling her again. "What did you do of Danny?" 

"He's sleeping in his room."

"Good." They were both standing in front of the bedroom door, in the dark corridor.

"We should go to bed Scott…" Shelby giggled as he kissed her mouth again, running his hands up and down her body. She stood up and opened her bedroom door. "You come?" She asked seductively, bringing him inside by the edge of his shirt. Scott closed the door behind him and followed her as she sat on the bed. She got up and sat on his laps and began singing, and dancing in front of him, taking her clothes away. Scott looked amazingly at his bestfriend as she unhooked her bra and threw it at him seductively. She sat back onto his laps, one leg on each side of his body, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Scott smiled but stopped her hands as if he still was a bit aware of what they were doing.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She said looking at him straight in the eyes. "I'm positive." She affirmed with a nod, unzipping his pants and sliding a hand inside his boxers. "I love you Scott, show me you love me too."

"You know I do." Scott said, wrapping her in his arms and rolling them over to get on top.

* * *

"How bad was I?" Scott chuckled silently as he saw Shelby's back facing him. She was dressing back quickly. Shelby turned around startled and offered him a shy smile. 

"Scott, I don't think we did anything last night…although I don't remember."

"Look, I'm not sure either, but I think you fell asleep before."

"Sorry…guess it just wasn't the right time."

"Yeah…"

"Uh, I just thought you weren't going to appreciate the fact I was still here when you'll woke up." She said uncomfortably, re-buttoning her white blouse.

"This is totally stupid…come here." Shelby lay on her back and looked at the ceiling. She felt Scott wrapping an arm around her waist; tickling her stomach with his hands. She looked down at them and brought one of hers in top, intertwining their fingers together. Soon, she felt her eyes closing and went back to sleep. When she woke up several hours later, she found out she was alone in the bed. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, confused. She wrapped her bathrobe around her cold nude body and sat up on the bed, softly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. That was only when she got up that she heard the sound of the water running, coming from the bathroom.

"Scott?" She gently asked through the door. Scott stopped singing and Shelby chuckled a bit. It wasn't the first time she heard him singing in the shower…

"Shel?"

"Of course it's me. Can I enter or it isn't safe?"

"That depends on what you call safe…But if you plan on seeing a handsome streamed and tanned body, you should have a quick glance inside."

"Is that body muscular too?" She joked with a small laugh.

"Oh, believe me, the best beauty of the world…" Shelby smiled hearing his words and entered the bathroom giggling like an adolescent of thirteen. She bit her lip softly as she watched Scott's shadow from behind the curtain.

"Cute…" She whispered, quickly pulling away her bathrobe. She opened the curtain with a smile and bit her lip, shyly smiling. "Mind if I join you?" She asked as Scott watched her in amazement. He shook his head 'no' and moved to the side to let her have some space.

"I didn't think you would come inside." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I'm glad you did."

"Me too." She kissed his shoulder and leaned against his chest sighing blissfully. "I'm happy Scott. I mean, I'm happy because we worked everything out."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…do you want some shampoo?" He proposed with a chuckle.

"Um, um." She said nodding as he took the yellow bottle into his hand and poured some lotion on her hair. She turned around and he began shampooing her head with application, as she did her body. Then, he rinsed her hair and wrapped his arms back around her waist as the water hit both of their faces. Scott reopened his eyes, only to notice a small scar on her shoulder. He passed a finger on it and Shelby turned around with worry.

"I never noticed this scar before. When does this come from?" Scott asked with great anxiety.

"Uh, it's from Marc, my ex. You already had gone to Horizon and I was all alone expecting a baby and very depressed. One night I went out and we met. I left him after the first time he hit me and lodged a complaint against him immediately." She exclaimed quickly, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at the guy to go in search of him to give him a correction.

"Oh…what happened next?"

"Nothing, I never heard of him again." Scott let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. "Besides, he better not come close to me or my family. If he does, he'll be in big trouble."

"Good…" Scott said kissing her lips softly. He reopened his eyes as he heard a sound coming from outside "Was it Danny?"

"What?" Shelby frowned slightly confused.

"No…I just thought I had heard him calling you." Scott said, turning off the water faucet.

"Here, I hear it again." Shelby remained quiet and finally heard a faint voice, calling for her.

"You're right, that's him. I better go." Scott extended her a towel and watched as she wrapped it loosely around her body.

"Thanks for the shower, I enjoyed it a lot." Scott said as he watched her open the door. She turned around to look at him and smiled as she met his eyes.

"Yeah, a great time…we'll have to do it again…" She said seductively and winked at him. "See you soon." She said before and disappearing from his view by closing the door.

* * *

John smiled as he looked over at Scott. He had noticed something different about the behavior Shelby and he had together. He followed Scott's gaze and saw it was on Shelby as she was doing the garden with his wife. "Are you in love with my granddaughter Scott?" Scott snapped away from his daydreaming about Shelby and sighed tiredly looking up at John. 

"What?" Scott asked, a bit taken aback by John's question.

"Well, it would be legitimate. She's the mother of your son after all."

"I am not sure about my feelings for her…something just happened and left me confused."

"What happened?"

"I don't know why we did it, I wasn't ready for that…thing." Scott said vaguely, not really waiting to tell him everything about his love life.

"What thing?"

"We spent the night together, again." At John's frown, Scott added quickly. "But we didn't do anything except kissing, I swear!"

"You don't need to promise me anything Scott; it's your own life and your own mistakes."

"The thing is that I'm not sure it was a mistake."

"Then go talk to her about it…maybe she feels the same." John said nodding towards his granddaughter who was looking in their direction.

"Yeah, you're right. Beside it's not like I have something to lose anyways."

"Good!" He exclaimed a bit excited. He really liked Scott, it was a shame those two had so much difficulties to see they were perfect for each other...

* * *

"Shelby, is something going on between Scott and you?" 

"Uh, yeah. Well I mean, something went last night…"

"Don't tell me you slept with him again?"

"No…we just spent the night together but we didn't have sex if that's what you're asking." She said irritably, angry that her grandmother thought that she would do the same error twice.

"Well, are you in love with him?"

"Yeah, I think I've always been, anyways."

"Oh…so I had seen well."

"What?" Shelby asked surprised, allowing a small smile to creep on her face. Her grandmother always managed to amaze her.

"Yes Shelby. Your grandfather and I always knew you were in love with him. He's the only one you ever brought here to meet us."

"I brought Kevin, too!" She retorted with a small frown.

"Yes, only to make Scott mad…or jealous, I don't really know…"

"Both…but he didn't even say a thing."

"Did he tell you what his feelings or intentions towards you were?"

"He told me he loved me last night…but we were slightly wasted, so I'm not sure."

"Then, go talk to him; make sure everything's clear between you two! What are you even doing here?"

"Observing him."

"Aren't you a bit of a stalker?" Denise said slightly mocking her granddaughter.

"I only stalk the very best, grandma."

* * *

4 Months Later. 

Scott and Shelby talked things over seriously and now were going out together since a few months. After his breakup with Sandy, Scott decided to let her keep the apartment and go live back with his family at Shelby's grandparents' house. Scott finished writing his last paragraph and smiled as he heard the knob of the door turning, knowing it was Shelby who was entering the bedroom. He smiled unconsciously as he watched his girlfriend sitting at the edge of their bed, smiling a little.

"Danny is asleep." She announced, crossing her fingers in front of her knees in waiting.

"Good. I hope he won't wake up again tonight. I begin to be quite worried to see him doing so many nightmares." Scott said distractively, re-corking his pen, quite pleased with his work.

"Yeah, if it continues again, I think we should bring him to the doctor." Shelby said pulling her hair into a ponytail for her comfort as pieces were falling everywhere.

"Maybe he just needs more attention and tries to find something that brings us care?" Scott suggested, turning around on his chair to look at her.

"You think he pretends to have those dreams?"

"Who knows?"

"No, I don't think…he isn't such a liar like his father…" She teased him with good humor. He decided to play her game.

"I wasn't lying the other day when I said I was in love with you and wanted to share the rest of my life with you and Danny."

"I know Scott."

"I really want to give us a try."

"We're already doing it. Come on wake up Scott!" She said with a small laugh, getting up and walking up in front of him.

"Okay. But what I mean is really living together, Shel. Without anyone else except Danny and us. No grandparents or anyone else to help us." He explained his point of view, hoping she'd see things like him.

"Look Scott, I love you too and I perfectly know what you mean. But I'm just not used to see things I have dreamed of become reality. Plus I don't know how my grandparents will react if I moved out with Danny."

"Will you think seriously about it at least? I think that's a great opportunity for us to have a real family life."

"I'll think about it Scott."

"I know you can feel a bit pressed or something…look, we could be together and only rely on ourselves and not your grandparents…"

"Um, um." She muttered a bit reluctant.

"We won't be too far away from them; like that they could visit us often. And vice versa."

"I love you Scott, but we're only twenty and except with you from football, we don't have any revenues. Of course I could work somewhere as a waitress or a cash register, but when would I see Danny or you?"

"I know Shel…but I'm tired of always having to ask money from your grandparents. I want to be independent."

"I think you're right, but I need to think about it seriously and see all the possibilities that are offered to us."

"Okay." Scott smiled sadly and began reading his paper again. He was sure he had forgotten something. Shelby returned his smile and went to change herself into her pajamas. When she came back, about ten minutes later, ready to go to bed, Scott was still standing at the desk, with his homework.

"Scott? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You don't go to sleep?"

"Uh, one minute more please, I have to finish writing up my essay. It's for tomorrow."

"K. I'm waiting." Shelby went over and sat on his laps, pulling his essay away from his view. "I need you tonight Scott."

"Please, could you read it at least…and tell me what you think of it. It's really important."

"Okay, give me a minute."

"Be objective."

"You know me." Shelby took the paper and read her boyfriend's essay quickly. A smile crept on her face as she finished the last sentence and looked up into Scott's eyes. "That is perfectly incredible and beautifully written."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, you're just wonderful! Your text is interesting, smart, well composed…you couldn't have done better."

"Thank you! But you're sure there's no way I can improve it?"

"Yes…beside I have other plans than watching you writing tonight…" She said suggestively, taking his face into her hands and kissing his face everywhere.

"That's perfect because I have plenty of energy tonight…" He said slyly, bringing her closer and letting his hands working on her buttoned nightgown.

"I noticed it." She said with a small giggled damped into his neck.

"I love you baby." He whispered, making her nightgown sliding over her shoulders to kiss one of them.

"I love you too Scott." She said leaning over to give him a kiss which he made lasting longer than expected.

* * *

One Year Later 

They had finally moved into their new home… They had saved money during almost a year to have enough to buy a house in a nice neighborhood and Shelby's grandparents had gave them some help too, as well as Martin Barringer who wanted to repair the damages Elaine had caused between his son and him.

Their conversation was different this rainy afternoon. They were finishing unpacking their boxes in their bedroom, both sitting on the floor. Scott felt like he was ready to go deeper into their relationship. They loved each other and were both sure and well aware of their feelings…so why not officializing it by a commitment?

"Marry me?" Scott asked suddenly looking at her intensely as she got up to put a shirt in their wardrobe in pine.

"What? Scott, are you serious?" She asked startled, turning around with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, I am. I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you."

"We don't have any money." She said sadly, realizing they couldn't marry each other without having anything to pay the ceremony. She ranged the shirt and went to sit back close to him, and gave him a small kiss as he turned his head to talk. They both chuckled and Scott took her in his arms, and they lied onto the floor, her head on his chest.

"That's not a good argument. Do you love me?" He started talking again, slowly running a hand through her long golden blonde hair.

"Silly! You perfectly know it!" She exclaimed giving him a light push.

"Then marry me! Danny would be so happy!"

"We're not doing it for him if we're doing it, Scott." She said, slowly lifting her head to look at him as she spoke.

"I know, but he'd be, anyways." He stated with a small pout. She nodded and put back her head onto his chest, listening to his heartbeats.

"Let me time to think about it please? Okay?"

"Alright, but don't think you're going to get rid of me this easily!" He said pulling away a little to get up. The floor was a bit hard and it was hurting his back. Shelby followed him quickly, wiping her hands on her bright blue jeans.

"I'm not planning of getting rid of you." She said, seductively biting her lip.

"Good." He grinned devilishly, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to his body part that needed her attention. She gasped in surprise and smiled up at him.

"I love you Scott." She said leaning in to have a kiss but was soon interrupted…

"Mommy, Daddy!" Danny yelled as he entered their bedroom precipitately without knocking. "Sorry!" He giggled as he saw them both redden.

"God Danny, your shoes!" Shelby said quickly as she realized they were full of mud. Danny, too, was all dirty and his hands were full of ground. "Where did you go for God's sake?"

"I went play with Anna in the garden. It was funny! We play with earthworms" Anna was a little cute neighbor from the same age as Danny. They had begun developing the sort of relationship Scott and Shelby had had during their first years of friendship when they were little.

"God, Danny! How many times did I tell you not to play with insects, especially those?" Shelby said with a motherly authoritarian tone.

"Mommy! It is funny, they are small and sticky. It is better than modeling clay."

"Yeah, we see that! Pull your shoes off and go taking away your clothes, too. You definitively need a bath." Scott said with authority as Danny looked sheepishly at them. Danny shook his head, and did his puppy look at his parents. Shelby was about to give in, but Scott knew better, after all, they were the same. "Don't discuss Danny! Go, I'm coming in a few to help you washing up."

"I need help with my clothes, mommy." Danny said ignoring his father deliberately.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming with you right now." Shelby surrendered before Scott said anything else, sending him an apologizing smile. She took her son's hand in hers and led him to his bedroom. Danny turned around and smirked at his father victoriously.

* * *

It was the day they shouldn't miss. Their Wedding Day…Scott nervously fidgeted from foot to foot as they continued to wait. However, his nerves left him when a collective "Oooooh!" from the crowd drew his attention to a figure dressed in white. A beautiful young blonde woman was walking towards him, a visible smile plastered on her face, even, through the veil that covered her face. 

Shelby Merrick, soon to be Barringer, walked down the aisle holding her father's arm in her right hand and his grandfather's in her left one. Since she couldn't decide on the one who was going to led her to Scott, she had chose both. Everyone was quite happy with her decision, particularly the two interested. Her family, friends, and colleagues were both sitting, their heads turned towards them. Scott's family was on the other side; Martin and Susan had both managed to come and were even sitting next to each other without arguing. Shelby eventually met Sandy's eyes. Her bestfriend was standing next to her soon-to-be husband, crying happy tears. She wore a beautiful yellow dress Shelby had chosen for her and that fitted her perfectly. The bride's eyes finally locked on Scott and Danny the two men of her life, who were smiling the entire time, and she returned them a beautiful smile enlightening her face.

When she finally reached Scott, she took his hand in hers as they recited vows of undying love to one another. They may have started out as friends, but by finding love in each other, they had managed to liberate themselves from their deep hurting pasts. Scott and Shelby continued to stare at each other while the minister blessed their union. Then with a kiss, Shelby Merrick Barringer and Scott Barringer bound themselves with one another. Everybody clasped their hands as the new weds turned to them. Shelby and Scott kissed again as soon as they had a moment. They paused when they heard Danny squeal with happiness and Scott knelt down to take his son into his arms. He lifted him and Danny hugged both his parents, bringing them closer by their neck, obliging them to kiss again. Danny chuckled at the picture and brought his mouth close to his father's ear. "Daddy, when am I going to have a sibling now?"

"What?" Scott asked surprised by his son's question. Of course his wife and he had talked about having another child, but he was sure they had been discreet…He heard Shelby chuckle and exchanged a smile with her. "Did mommy tell you anything?" Scott asked suspiciously. Could she be pregnant and make him the surprise right now?"

"No. That's Anna who did. She told me that her parents told her that kissing leads to having a baby. So when is mommy going to have the baby?" Scott smiled embarrassed at his question and Shelby giggled, slipping away from their embrace.

"When are you going, Shel?"

"Saying hello to everyone, while you take care of his 'question'. Good luck with this."

"No, look. Explain everything to him, I'm gonna do the hard work." Scott proposed, trying to avoid the fact that he didn't know what to tell his own son about love, and sex.

"No, I assure you, that's fine like this. Besides, enjoy yourself…I'll see you soon." She said finally walking away from them.

"Shel?" Scott called after her before it was too late.

"Yeah?" She responded, turning around to meet his handsome blue eyes, again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a big smile.

"Me too!" Danny said kissing his father's cheek. "Can I go play with Hugo and Maggie, now?" Hugo and Maggie were two children Peter and Sophie had adopted a year or so before. It had taken Shelby a while to open up to them and feeling like their big sister, but now that absolutely was the case. They were very nice and Shelby liked the fact that they were about the same age as Danny.

"Yeah, sure, go." Scott smiled at his son and gently dropped him to the floor. He then joined his beautiful wife as she was receiving congratulations from her parents in law. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and smiled at his parents, who began talking with a couple of Scott and Shelby's childhood friends to let them enjoy a small moment of intimacy.

"Where's Danny?" His wife quietly asked him as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Playing with the other children; and don't worry, your grandparents are supervising everything." He said kissing her neck this time.

"I wasn't worrying; I know I can trust you."

"Yeah I know…at what time did your mother reserve the hotel?" Shelby smiled at his question and turned into his arms as the musicians began playing her favourite love song. It already was their time to dance the first song together. Scott took her hand and led her to the centre of the dance floor.

"Don't tell me you're eager to go to bed?"

"No, not go to bed," He began then quieted down his voice "But making love on the other hand…" He trailed off with a smile.

"You're insatiable. Come on, we have to wait until late, so enjoy the dance."

"As long as I have you in my arms…"

* * *

"Looks like the story repeats itself, uh?" Thirty one year old Shelby said to thirty one year old Scott. They were taking a small glass of wine in the balcony and were both observing Danny (now 15) flirting with Anna. 

"Yeah, it's funny…but it was predictable…I mean, I had planned on seeing this one day."

"Really?"

"Um, um."

"Wait a second…are you talking about them or us, here?"

"Both…I always knew you were in love with me."

"Oh, come on, that's not true!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." She said surely.

"Come on, you remember your friend Ashley? She was in our class when we were twelve I think."

"Uh, yeah maybe…not really in fact." She lied and he knew she did by the way she answered him. He knew her too well.

"Well, that's no importance. She told me you wanted to go out with me."

"What? She had told you!"

"I thought you didn't remember?"

"That bitch! She went out with you just after I had confessed her my love for you! Of course I remember her! She broke my heart!" Scott laughed at the scene she was making and she showed him a bit. "Hey, you find it funny?"

"A bit overreacted, above all."

"Ah, ah…" Shelby said taking a sip of her wine. "Um, it's very good."

"Yeah, I know, I'm the best to choose anything…my wife, my son; even if I didn't really chose him, same goes to my two daughters, my clothes-" Shelby cut him off.

"I'm not sure about that one…" She said slyly with a comic smile. Look at yourself, you are dressed like a tramp today."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"Come on, I was kidding, you look absolutely cute in that outfit."

"Cute?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Absolutely, definitively cute…" She grinned at him and put their glasses onto the table. She then approached her husband in a slow motion, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"I love you Shel, I always have and always will."

"I love you too, Scott." She said before kissing him all over the face, with great passion. Danny and Anna watched them from downstairs, smiling a bit. "Do you think they're aware of us watching them kissing?" Anna asked, leaning against her bestfriend's shoulder.

"No, when they're like that, they don't notice anything. That's incredible." He said, softly pulling a strand of her Venetian blond hair, away from her eyes.

"I never thought a love like theirs was possible…when I look at my parents who are always arguing…"

"Oh, but they do argue sometimes, believe me…but they're so in love that it doesn't last longer than two hours maximum."

"Yeah, but still, they're so close."

"That's because they know each other since they're five. That creates something deep."

"Do you believe that we will be like them when we'll be their age?"

"I don't know…but I'd like that…"

"Yeah, me too." She agreed, looking up at him with sincerity. He lowered his head and they shared their first kiss together.

_THE END!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**pLeAsE ReViEw! This is only a first attempt...it could be very possible that I rewrite the story to improve it sooner or later... until then, I need some feedback, suggestions and lots of reviews to know where I could have done better...**

_Linkie._


End file.
